criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki
Welcome to Criminal Case WikiThe wiki dedicated to Criminal Case. since 30th March, 2013. As our purpose is to provide complete detailed information, some pages may contain '''spoilers'.'' The Criminal Case Wiki is also available in: Türkçe About Criminal Case Wiki • • • Q&A • Rules & Policies • Administration Criminal_Case_-_-6.jpg|'Criminal Case'|link=Criminal Case|linktext=The detective-themed hidden objects game by Pretty Simple. GPD.jpg|'The Grimsborough PD'|link=Grimsborough Police Department|linktext=Bid farewell to the Grimsborough Police Department. The_Crimson_Order_Slider.jpg|'The Crimson Order'|link=The Crimson Order|linktext=The notoriously secret society, founded in 1642 — The Crimson Order. Jones_-_Digging_(Original_Version)3.png|'Meet Jones'|link=David Jones|linktext=Meet Agent David Jones, your partner in the Grimsborough Police Force. Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden objects game released on November 15, 2012. Developed and published by Pretty Simple, a top European social gaming company, Criminal Case has over ten million average monthly users. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case was crowned the Facebook Game of the Year 2013. The player first begins as a rookie in the Grimsborough Police Department, partnered alongside Agent David Jones. Together, the two investigate murders in the city of Grimsborough. Grimsborough contains six districts, which are the Industrial Area, the Financial Center, the Historical Center, the University, the Maple Heights and a hidden district called Airport (which can be unlocked after finishing the first 51 cases). Each district holds 10 cases excluding the Industrial Area which contains 11 cases and the Airport which contains 5. (Read More) Industrial Area= 147px-1. CS.png|The Death of Rosa Wolf 147px-2. CS.png|Corpse in a Garden 147px-3. CS.png|The Grim Butcher 149px-4. CS.png|The Dockyard Killer 149px-5. CS.png|A Russian Case 147px-6. CS.png|Good Cop Dead Cop 147px-7. CS.png|Death by Crucifixion 147px-8. CS.png|Beautiful No More 148px-9. CS.png|Burned to the Bone 147px-10. CS.png|Under the Knife 149px-11. CS.png|Into the Vipers' Nest |-| Financial Center= 147px-12. CS.png|Blood on the Trading Floor 147px-13. CS.png|Bomb Alert on Grimsborough 147px-14. CS.png|Fashion Victim 147px-15. CS.png|Family Blood 147px-16. CS.png|The Kiss of Death 147px-17. CS.png|The Last Supper 147px-18. CS.png|In the Dead of Night 19. CS.png|Innocence Lost 20. CS.png|A Deadly Game 147px-21. CS.png|The Secret Experiments |-| Historical Center= 22. CS.png|To Die or Not to Die 23. CS.png|The Final Journey 24. CS.png|Anatomy of a Murder 25. CS.png|The Ghost of Grimsborough 26. CS.png|The Summoning 27. CS.png|The Lake's Bride 28. CS.png|The Haunting of Elm Manor 29. CS.png|No Smoke Without Fire 30. CS.png|The Wollcrafts' Creature 31. CS.png|Dog Eat Dog |-| University= 32. CS.png|Murder on Campus 33. CS.png|Killing Me Softly 34. CS.png|Dead Man Running The-end-of-the-rope.png|At the End of the Rope The-devil's-play-ground.png|The Devil's Playground The-reaper-and-the-geek.png|The Reaper and the Geek SPRING-BREAK-MASSACRE.png|Spring Break Massacre Marked-for-death.png|Marked for Death An-elementry-murder.png|An Elementary Murder Case preview 41.png|The Rorschach Reaper |-| Maple Heights= Case preview 42.png|Blood and Glory Case preview 43.png|Troubled Waters Case preview 44.png|The Scent of Death 45.jpg|A Shot of Beauty Case preview 46.png|Drive, Swing, Die Case47.png|One Wedding and a Funeral CS48.png|Good Girls Don't Die Case 49 Info.jpg|All the King's Horses Case 50 Info.jpg|Snakes on the Stage Adam.jpg|It All Ends Here |-| Airport= File:CS_-_52.jpg|A Brave New World File:CS_-_53.jpg|Burying the Hatchet This_ur_rude,_killer.jpg|The Poisoned Truth 998738_677045749001231_1438752560_n.jpg|Ashes to Ashes NEXT.jpg|There Will Be Blood Milton Grimmes was the leader of the secret organization known as The Crimson Order, the main antagonist in Season 1. Milton was the warden of the Grimsborough Detention Center. He also happened to be the distant cousin of deceased Sandy Grimmes and descendant of the late Solomon Grimmes. Milton made his debut during the murder investigation of the Rorschach Reaper and escaped convict, Tess Goodwin, in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55). Milton apologized to the team for Tess's clever escape and blamed himself for underestimating Tess's cleverness as Tess appeared to be a very smart killer. He also swore in Solomon's grave that he would invoke rule changes to make sure no one escaped from prison again. At the climax of the investigation, Milton was proven innocent after Luna Hecate's indictment. Milton soon returned to be called into the investigation for a second time in There Will Be Blood (Case #56) after the team were able to find an ancient wedding invitation to Inaya's and Solomon's wedding, which doubled as a Pilgrim Feast in the past. And given that Milton was Solomon's descendant, the team needed to talk to him again, grounds for Milton being called into investigation once more. (Read More • Previously Featured) Not sure where to start? *Feel free to ask any administrator about any issue or question you might have. Or, leave a question on this page and hopefully, you will get your answer soon. *If you are new to wikis, checking out this tutorial will help. *If you are new to Criminal Case Wiki, we recommend you to read the rules & policies to ensure that you understand what we allow and disallow here. *Check out the latest news to stay up to date with what's happening on the wiki. cover1.jpg 2222323.jpg Happy_New_Year_2014.jpg 5698_165389136946919_868547020_n.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png 18111_130429457109554_1956009236_n.jpg 28845_129086163910550_476755375_n.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png 77084_143308689154964_33488403_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 576516_141147336037766_1922093908_n.jpg 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 582262_150193765133123_1083895079_n.jpg 602445_130427533776413_1379182467_n.jpg 61871_138228942996272_432684375_n.png Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Subway-Station.jpg cooperstatueparknight_large_RGB.jpg 6.jpg 3.jpg Main street.png Scene 1.png Scene 5.jpg College_Grounds.png FF_1.png 1._Prom_Ball.png Swimming_Pool.png Reception_Garden.png 3. Gentlemen's Club.png Caso_46.png Chapter_3.png 1900059_470674339751729_560710416_n.jpg Cover4-56.jpg Pacific_Bay_New_Team.jpg Who are you going to miss the most as you travel to the new city known as Pacific Bay? David Jones Grace Delaney Nathan Pandit Alex Turner Eduardo Ramirez Cathy King We also founded a Facebook group to keep you informed about the latest news and to play Criminal Case all together! [https://www.facebook.com/groups/1415526765348434/ Join now!] Category:Browse